A Girl For Christmas
by Ricky Raccoon 7
Summary: It's almost Christmas! Cyborg is noticing something going on between his teammates. To bring the couples together, Cyborg is planning to use a powerful love weapon...Mistletoe!Consists BBRAE and RobStar. Merry Christmas to all! Enjoy!


**A Girl for Christmas**

What's up, peeps! It's almost Christmas, and I gotta story that fits the holiday spirit! I hope you enjoy! Merry Christmas!😎

Cyborg sat down inside his room as he scribbled in his notebook. He noticed that there has been something going on between his teammates. Robin and Starfire have been acting funny around each other, so have Beast boy and Raven, and Cyborg has a hunch…

_Flashback_

 _Cyborg grabbed a soda from the fridge as he sat down with his bro and bookworm Raven. Beast boy was playing his Gamestation. Beast boy set his remote down for a rest when his hand touched Raven's slightly._

" _Oh, um, sorry…"_

" _Oh, heh, no problem_ …"

 _Cyborg laughed on the inside as the two were having a hard time finding the right words to say each other, and they still couldn't find them when Cyborg went to see what his leader was doing._

 _Robin was in his room talking to someone. Cyborg listened. He realized that Robin was talking to Starfire about life as a sidekick. Cyborg heard them laughing when Robin explained about how he sent Commissioner Gordon a rainbow cat video, and how Commissioner Gordon was singing the song afterwards when he was talking with the dark knight._

 _Cyborg left realizing that love was in the air this Christmas season, and he wanted to bring the couples together this year…how?_

 _End of Flashback_

Cyborg looked at his notebook as he tried to figure out ways to bring the lovebirds together. He tried to reserve date sites, nothing. Notes to meet somewhere, never came. Cyborg was running out of ideas, even Google couldn't come up with anything else!

"Think, Cyborg, Think!" He said to himself, "How could I bring the couples together?"

He went to rest his head on his desk when something caught his eye. In his box of Christmas decorations, he saw a small green plant with red berries.

" Mistletoe…" Cyborg said happily.

Beast boy was still in the living room playing video games and Raven went to go sit with him again. However this time, Cyborg snuck into the air vents and slowly lowered the mistletoe right above the demon's head.

" Hey Rav-! Uh, Raven, there's something above your head."

Raven looked up to see the mistletoe dangling above her. Beast boy got up and walked toward Raven with the brightest smile he could have.

" Um…" Raven looked at the green-haired kid with a blush.

Beast boy took her hands into his own. Next thing you know their lips met.

" Yes! Boo yah!" Cyborg said to himself happily as he snuck off to Starfire's room.

Robin was looking at Starfire's Tamaranian battle armor. It was a made of smooth, shiny metal and the armor in general looked like Roman armor. It was purple with a green gem in the middle of the chest. Starfire came in a few moments later, watching the boy wonder's curiosity grow more.

Cyborg decided to lower the mistletoe right then, the mistletoe hovered over the boy wonder. Starfire took notice of this.

" Robin, a little green plant is hovering above your head,"

" It's mistletoe Starfire,"

" The mistletoe! Robin do you know what we do again?"

Robin already made contact with the Tamaranian princess. Cyborg watched with another cheery smile. He did it, all of his friends had their match. But something didn't feel right, he felt empty. He was the odd one out, he didn't have anyone.

Cyborg went back to his room, he sat on his bed sad.

" What about me? Robin has Starfire, BB has Raven, I'm a single loner!"

Luckily, his caring teammates were there, listening to every word.

" Poor Cyborg, he was the one who brought us together with our match, but he's the lonely one," Raven said.

" Dude, poor Cy," Beast boy added.

" Do you remember anyone he liked?" Robin asked.

" I remember Jinx had a little something for him," Raven replied.

" Friends! I have the idea!" Starfire exclaimed.

They huddled together, they were going to help their friend.

About an hour later, Robin ran into Cyborg's room.

" Cyborg, we're going to into town for a dance at the old abandoned warehouse, get ready,"

Cyborg put on that fanciest suit he had, a bow tie with a black leather jacket.

There was a knock at the door a few moments later, Raven opened it and placed the guest in a chair by a table. Cyborg sat in the chair in front of the guest, he was told to by a green bear, who lit a candle in the middle of the table.

Cyborg saw who was sitting in front of him…Jinx. She was the most beautiful thing he ever saw. Her eyes sparkled in the dark, like that small light at the end of a dark tunnel. Cyborg was speechless. So was Jinx, Cyborg was very handsome. But the two didn't have to say a word, the other Titans lowered a mistletoe above the two.

They looked into each others eyes. Then their lips met. After that, Cyborg turned to his teammates.

" Thanks, guys," Cyborg said as he turned to Jinx once more, and kissed her again.

Then Raven turned to Beast boy as Robin turned to Starfire. They smiled at each other. Cyborg got a girl for Christmas.

So the Titans got love for Christmas, what a cool gift! Also, when you do good, you will usually get good back at you! Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night/life! Beast boy is Beast mode!🎄


End file.
